Nanomanufacturing factories purchase and make extensive use of processing materials, such as chemicals and gases. A multiple phase process performed by a process tool in a factory may include the use of processing materials that affect or degrade the process tool, followed by the use of processing materials that recondition or clean the process tool. Process tools may be operated conservatively to insure the cleaning or reconditioning of the process tools is complete. Excessive amounts of the processing materials used to clean or recondition the process tools may be used, thereby wasting the processing materials. Process tool time may also be wasted as the cleaning or reconditioning may take longer to perform with the excessive amounts of processing materials. As a result, a manufacturer may be overspending when purchasing the processing materials and losing process tool time that could instead be used for additional processing, as well as wasting precious natural resources and adding to increased global warming.